Embarrassment caused by blue
by Ankoku-Ren
Summary: What will you do if you could see your future? How do you think it looks like? Well, for Allen and Kanda this sort of experience results into them being embarrassed and Lavi being chased through the whole Order. Warnings: lemon,Kanda, really embarrassed Allen and Kanda, nose-bleeding Lenalee.


** A/N: Well...I had this idea stuck into my head for a while. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own -man nor do I make any money from this**

* * *

**Warning:Lemon,Swearing and what I think could classify as unintentional voyeurism.**

It was a normal...relatively normal day at the Black Order when suddenly:

"Baka Usagi, I'll slice you with Mugen into so many that you'll turn into fucking dust!" screamed a voice while getting closer and closer.

"Relax, Yuu-chan. You should consider Moyashi-chan's feeling. He'll be sad if I die." than Lavi spotted Allen who was just in front of him.

"Lavi..." he whispered and when he looked up, he looked absolutely demonic. The finders stepped even further away.

"On a second thought, never mind." and then he started running as if the devil was chasing him.

"Come back here, Lavi/Baka Usagi!" yelled Allen and Kanda in one voice.

"Come on, Moyashi-chan, stop running-It's bad for your and Yuu-chan's future babies." screamed Lavi. The finders stared at the running teens. No one dared to even breath.

"I'll fucking maim you!" Kanda's irritated voice can be heard through the whole Order, but Allen stopped, an evil look could be seen on his face. He opened his mouth and yelled as loudly as he could:

"Komui-san! Lavi raped Lenalee and now she's pregnant but he won't acknowledge her and the babies!"

If the finders were afraid before, now they were so terrified that their hearts almost stopped beating. Allen was really evil, when he wanted to be.

"YOU FILTHY RABIT, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE INNOCENT SISTER. Komurin LX, destroy him!" shouted a voice. The ground started shaking and a thick cloud of dust appeared. After the dust dissolved, a large machine, that looked as if it came out from a horror, movie appeared. Everybody started running. Hopefully, out of the continent.

*****Earlier that day*****

Komui, Lavi, Kanda, Allen an Lenalee stood inside Komui's office while he was going through Allen, Lavi and Kanda's mission report.

"Where should I put this?" asked Johny when he entered the room, carrying a large pile of boxes.

"Leave them on my desk" answered Komui without even looking at him. Johny started walking toward the desk but just as he reached it, he stepped on a sheet of paper which resulted to him falling on the ground. The boxes flew from his hands and knocked a small vile, filled with some sort of blue liquid, to the floor. The vial broke and blue smoke enveloped the side of the room where Komurin and the four exorcists stood. Johny fainted.

*****with Komui, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen and Kanda*****

"Fucking idiot." che'd _Kanda_.

"A-ano, Komui-san, what was in that vial?" asked _Allen_ fearfully

"Just a little experiment." answered Komui.

"Yes, but he meant what kind it wa-." Lenalee stopped talking when the smoke cleared out and they were able to see. The found themselves in a room where there was only a bed and a small bed-side table with a lotus in and hour-glass placed on it.

Kanda**(A/N: Kanda from the time they're seeing's name as well as Allens will be written in normal font.) **was sitting on the bed, glaring at the door.

"What the fuck is taking him so long?" he growled. Right then someone knocked and he was forced to get up and open the damn door. There, in front of him stood a certain white-haired beansprout.

"What the fuck were you taking your sweet time for, Moyashi?"

"Sorry. I met Lenalee on my way here and needed to find an excu-" Kanda didn't let Allen to finish his sentence by kissing him on the mouth. He liked beansprout's lips which immediately opened under the samurai's hot tongue. The kiss was slow and sloppy and they lost themselves in it. Kanda brought his knee right between Allen's legs.

"Nngh" moaned the boy. The warm pressure between his legs made him feel light-headed and he threw his head against the door, showing off his white neck that was covered in hickeys from their previous rendezvous. Allen's movement broke their kiss and Kanda's now free mouth descended towards his Moyashi's neck, nipping at the flesh and leaving even more hickeys. He brought his hands up and put them under Allens shirt, teasing and abusing his nipples. Another moan escaped Allen who threw his head to the side, his hair cover his face. The whiteness of it made the pink flush on his cheeks look even more delicious. Kanda started unbuttoning the white shirt but stopped on the third button. This was enough for him to reach Allen's collarbone and start nipping on it. While his upper half was being ravished, the leg between his legs started rubbing him harder and more intensely. The boy managed to bring his trembling hands to the buttons of his pants and was somehow able to unbutton them. He broke down the kiss long enough for him to remove them along with his boots and socks. He was now dressed in only underwear and a somewhat buttoned white shirt while Kanda still had his pants on, though the samurai was missing his shirt, socks and boots. His ponytail was disorganized and was half undone and somehow that made him look even more sexy.

Their lips clashed and their movements became more frantic as if the small pause lasted 5 year. Allen wrapped his legs around the samurai's torso and moaned. He could feel the throbbing of Kanda's dick through his underwear. The bluenette brought their bodies even closer and started grinning against him. Black spots appeared in front of Allen's vision as he threw his head backwards, a loud moan coming from him.

"Eager aren't we, Moyashi?" said Kanda with his lips only centimeters away from the other boys'.

"Shu-HAAAA-Shut up. It's not like you-nnnngh-are fearing any better. - Kanda was barely able to understand his moyashi's words from all the moaning. '_The beansprout is so sensitive' _he thought while smirking.

The samurai stopped his grinding which drawled a disapproving whine from the boy. After Kanda removed his pants and Allen's underwear, he pushed the smaller boy on the bed. He crawled on top of him but didn't touch him.

"B-bastard, don't you dare leave me like that." panted Allen. The bluenette smirked and took the small jar of lube from the drawer next to the bed but then the beansprout interrupted him.

"We did it we did it a couple of hours ago. I'm not a fucking woman. I won't break."

"Che. If you wake up unable to move a single muscle in your body, don't blame me" answered Kanda.

"Fair enough." and with that the boy kissed him. Allen layed more comfortably on the bed while still kissing Kanda. The later lined up with his moyashi's opening and with one movement entered him. Allen felt tears prickling in his eyes. It fucking hurt but he was not about to tell Kanda that. The samurai was keeping a slow and steady pace waiting for the pain in moyashi's body do subside.

Slowly the boy's muscles relaxed and small moans started coming from him. Kanda quickened his pace.

"Ah ha ah ah ngh haaa" was coming from Allen's throat while his legs spread in order to give the samurai more acces.

"Oh-m-my-f-AAAAh-ah-AH" moaned Allen after Kanda found his prostate. The older boy smirked and started aiming at that exact spot. The sounds coming from Allen and Allen pulling at his hair while his legs and muscles that were twitching around his dick were driving him thrusts were growing more rapid and more forceful.

Allen was in pure heaven. The constant abuse of his prostate made him see lights in fron of his eyes. He couldn't think at all. He was reduced to a moaning mess crying wantonly things like "Ha-Ah-arder" and "F-Ah-more". He knew that if somebody was watching him right now they wouldn't believe that that moaning mess was him. Luckily Kanda was the only one in the room with him. Kanda who was ravishing his entire body. Kanda who was the one that made him cry so wantonly. The only one who ever saw through to him.

"M-o-yashi" Kanda's voice was strained and you could easily see the amount of ever needed for him to say something that had at least a little meaning. "F-fucking *pant* look at *pant* me. Allen's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Kanda. _Fucking bastard looking beautiful with his flowing blu-ish hair and lust-filled eyes._ Suddenly Kanda started hitting his prostate so hard that he felt as if his bones are going to break. Every thrust send him higher and higher. He couldn't... . It made him feel really warm and the familiar tightening in his stomach warned him that...

"K-k-Kaaaah..." moaned Allen as he came over their stomaches. Feeling the tightening of Moyashi's muscles was the thing that made Kanda lose whatever control he had over his body and he finally rode his orgasm. The samurai's body collapsed on top of the boy, exhausted from their activities. Kanda pulled out and fall into deep slumber.

Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, _Allen_ and _Kanda_ stood mortified, staring at the two bodies lying on the bed. Allen was laying there, the white shirt was wrinkled and barely covered him, while his legs were twitching from time to time.

"So warm." he murmured in his sleep. After he said that, Kanda's cum, which was still inside of him, started leaking out slowly, forming a sticky white puddle between his legs.

_Kanda_ will be dead before admiting that the sight made his pants tighten. Once again they were covered in blue smoke and they went back to Komui's office. Johny was really surprised whn he saw them appear as red as tomatoes.

"What did the vial do?" asked Johny highly interested in what happened.

"It...showed the future." Komui coughed awkwardly (at this point, unnoticed by anyone in the room, Lenalee ran out of her brother's office with a major nosebleed streaming from her nose).

"Oh God" whispered Allen, hiding his blushing face with his hands.

"Well, I think that Allen and Kanda were both _really_ happy to cum." said Lavi who had a large grin on his face. Johny apparently didn't notice the suggestive meaning but no such luck with Allen and Kanda.

"Lavi" said the white-haired teen with a smile. "I'll strangle you in your sleep."

Lavi bolted out of the room and started running around the Order as if the Devil himself was chasing him. In his case, it was two demons.

"Baka Usagi, I'll slice you with Mugen into so many that you'll turn into fucking dust!"

** A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R and if you find some grammar mistakes or incorrect use of words, please tell me. English's not my first language and although I feel comfortable using I am 99% sure that I made some stupid mistakes se...help me get better. Writing is my passion.**


End file.
